Bubbles isn't such a Morning Person
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Robin was never good at waking up in the morning. Luckily her husband took it upon himself to wake her up every day. (Robin/Gaius)


Contrary to the camp's popular belief, Robin never wanted to leave her bed in the morning. The blankets were too warm and snug around her after hours of hard work, and the grass inside her tent always was like touching the deepest snows of Ferox in the morning. Many had tried and failed to drag the tactician out of bed, yet only one man was capable of such a daunting task.

Good thing that one man was her husband.

The wakeup call first came as a gentle push on her shoulder, more akin to a search tap than anything. The young woman refused to move, instead staying firm in her pocket of warmth and ease. The individual waited a few moments before stealthily taking hold of her blankets and pulling them away. "Come on, Bubbles," the man semi-coaxed as she started whining at his efforts. "Sun's up. Time to get up."

Robin clenched the escaping shield from the cold and stubbornly pulled it back. "It isn't morning yet," she grumbled. "Let me sleep Gaius."

Gaius bit down harder on his fifth sugary lollipop of the morning, effectively severing the sweet from its stick. "It is morning," he countered. "Morgan woke up better than you today! It's time to start prepations for border patrol and you're not even up yet."

Robin opened one eye and glared at her husband. "It is not nearly noon," she retorted. "That's impossible." Her husband just shook his head and gave the blankets one last tug. Robin's shield flew out of her grasp and she scrambled to sit up in an effort to catch it before it left. Unfortunately, she was too sluggish in her drowsy state and it fell to the floor. The young tactician hissed and folded her naked arms. Sleeping in everything but her cloak wasn't very effective in keeping her arms warm.

The man with orange hair just grinned and twirled the empty lollipop stick in between his fingers. He then took a step forward and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. Robin hummed in reluctant appreciation. "C'mon Bubbles, I've saved you some breakfast. Stahl almost managed to swipe it, but this thief is far faster and more nimble than he is. I took that plate right out from under his nose."

Robin raised an eyebrow and absently fiddled with her necklace. "My husband, who is currently an assassin class soldier after training in thief and mercenary lines of combat, can outspeed a great knight with only previous cavalier training. Good to know that the status quo was upheld while I slept."

Gaius rolled his eyes but blushed a tad nonetheless. "You're welcome," he prompted. He then smiled before Robin teasingly pushed him away and got to her feet.

"So...did you bring my morning coffee," she asked. Her husband abruptly froze before sheepishly smiling in her direction.

"I nearly saved everything from Stahl...but the coffee was an unfortunate loss." Robin slowly turned to face him with narrowed eyes of both drowsiness and halfhearted scolding. The assassin just shrugged and held out a palm full of sugary candies. "No worries, though. A little bit of sugar will perk you right up!"

Robin shook her head violently and waved it away. "Oh, no, no, no," she sputtered. "No candy! The amount you consume is frankly unhealthy and I'm not about to join you in your sugar overdosing." She went and scooped up her cloak from her chair while her husband just chuckled at her childish refusal.

"Suit yourself," he laughed before popping said palm of candy in his mouth all at once. "I'll share with Morgan then." Robin finished buttoning her cloak before looking to her husband with a curious expression.

"Speaking of our amnesiac son, what is today's damage report?" Gaius lifted his head before nodding and filling his wife in on his current progress in adapting to living in camp.

"Morgan nearly socked Chrom in the face during a hand to hand spar with Vaike, electrocuted Indigo square in his rear while investigating tomes, released Frederick's mare and subsequently chased it around camp and finally engaged in a full argument with Severa over who had the strongest attack," he listed, watching as his wife looked further and further exhausted by her son's actions. He gave her a supportive smile. "It's better than last week when we burned down several tents," he offered.

Robin shook her head before sticking her hand in her pocket and finding a few cherry candies Gaius always stashed away for her. "I take it back," she sighed. "I'll take the sugar over nothing." She then popped the small treats into her mouth before strutting off into the outside sun, her husband following after her.

It looked like another full morning lay ahead of them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Got a prompt from Silver Blackquills to write "It's not morning yet" with Robin and Gaius (Gaibin? Gairobin? What is their ship name?) and I was more than happy to write for such a cute couple!_


End file.
